Empty
by Ayooheather
Summary: One shot about Scott mourning the death of Allison Argent.
1. Chapter 1

" _I-I can't.. I can't take your pain…" He sobbed._

" _It's because it doesn't hurt" She smiled at him._

 _He stared at her, looking at her. He could see it in her face. She was letting go._

" _No" his voice cracked. He was trying his best to be strong but it wasn't working. This isn't happening, he tried to tell himself._

" _It's okay"._

" _Allison". He tried once more, hoping and praying she allowed him to help her in any way he could._

" _It's okay... It's okay" She said in small sobs._

 _This was it. He could feel it. There was no point in being strong anymore. He began to cry. He didn't want to let her go._

" _It's okay. It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I've ever loved… The person I'll always love. I love you… Scott Mccall"_

 _There were the words he's been dying to hear. The words he's been aching to hear from her. Yet, in this very moment, he was losing her all over again. The emotions and tears drowned out his voice and before he could tell her he loved her back. She was gone…_

 _Flashback ends*_

Scott woke up, covered in cold sweats and face wet from tears. He closes his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. He's been having the same dream every night since Allison died. _Every single fucking night._ It's gotten so bad that he constantly had bags under his eyes - too exhausted but never enough to give him a peaceful night of sleep. In his dreams, he'll do everything he could to save her (every scenario you could possibly think of) but no matter what he did, the end result was always the same; She would end up dying in his arms.

He turned to look at the clock. 4:30 am. 4 hours of sleep has got to be a new record for him. Nowadays, He never could seem to sleep for more than 3 hours anymore. He got up out of bed and threw on some work out clothes. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep now. He only had about two hours and a half left before he had to go to school anyways. Morning jogs always seemed to help him feel better; it wasn't a permanent fix but the temporary relief was enough to keep him going for another day.

When he got outside he started to run - slow at first but then picking up speed. He felt the cool breeze hit his skin. It felt good to be alone with his own thoughts. Eventually, he found himself on _her_ trail unintentionally. He always ended up here no matter how much he tried to avoid it. He slowed downed, caught his breath and looked around. She used always go on a run in these parts of the woods. No matter what he did to try to escape her, he always ends up back to her. So many memories in these woods..

 _Flashback*_

 _He looked at her walking in the woods, inching closer and closer to her. He didn't think he was making much noise. Actually, he thought he was being pretty stealthy. Before he knew it, a surge of electricity rushed through his body. He fell to the ground in pain. His body continued to shake and he couldn't stop it._

" _Scott?" He could hear the shock in her voice. "Oh my god, Scott!". Her footsteps were getting closer and before he knew it she was by his side._

" _Trigger… Finger…" He manages to bark out. Finally he felt the electricity stop and the pain slowly subsided. Thank god for his werewolf healing abilities._

 _She was kneeling by his side, her eyes filled with concern._

" _I'm so sorry" she said apologetically._

" _No it's my fault. Totally my fault". He mentally cursed himself. He hasn't spoken to her in weeks and this had to be their first interaction. Way to go Mccall._

" _Are you okay?". She sounded so guilty._

" _Yeah. I'm fine" his body started to twitch._

" _I didn't know it was you… If i had known it was you…" She rambled on before he cut her off._

" _You would have still pulled the trigger?" He tried to make a small joke._

" _NO of course not." She gave a small giggle. "Seriously, I'm-I'm so sorry". She helped him pull the taser wires off of him._

" _Are you sure you're okay?" She asked one more time._

" _Yeah" he said quickly. "I think so"_

 _When he slowly pulled himself up, he could see her smirking._

" _What were you doing here anyways? Were you following us?"_

" _No… Not at all… Your dad told me that you run this trail sometimes.. I was hoping to get you alone"._

" _By following me" she gave him a smile that showed off those deep dimples._

" _Well… Yeah". He gave her a half smile back. It was felt so good to have a normal conversation with her again._

 _Flashback ends*_

Scott could feel the emotions take over him as the dull ache in his chest started to grow stronger. _Pull yourself together Mccall_. He was not going to do this right now. Not today. He started to jog back home, running away from the memories. When he got home, he hopped right into the shower and got dressed for school. He had about half an hour left to spare before he had to go to school. He made a promise to himself that he would start the school year off strong because he knew Allison would have wanted the best for him and wallowing in his own sorrows wasn't it. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother making coffee.

"Mind if I have a cup" he asked quietly, putting on his "happy" face. He knew by the look on her face that she could see right through him.

She poured him some coffee in a cup, no sugar or cream, just the way he liked it now. Since Allison's death, black coffee seem to be Scott's new best friend. Bitter and strong.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" She asked cautiously, trying her best to offer some sort of comfort for her son.

Scott sat quietly, avoiding his mother's gaze. He could lie and say he was fine but he knew his mother could see how broken he was. So he chose to not say anything at all. Partly because of pride. Mainly because he had no clue how to put whatever he was feeling into words.

"Sweetie…" Melissa Mccall walked up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. She could feel him start to cry and it broke her heart. She started to feel tears form in her own eyes. Allison's death was still fresh and if she were honest, she loved Allison too. The girl made such an impact on her son's happiness and that's what all mothers want for their children.

"I need you to tell me what you want Scott. What do you need? It's killing me to see you like this son" Her voice cracked due to her forcing herself to be the strong one in this situation.

He pulled away from her hug and looked at her with sad eyes. He knew his mother's intentions were good and the last thing he wanted was his mother to worry about him. God knows the woman worked hard enough to keep the roof over his head and food on the table. He really wish that he could feel better, turn his emotions off but how do you really get over something like this. It took him a minute to find the courage to be honest.

"I just want her back, mom" he dropped his head in defeat. "I need her back", he said quietly as he continues to sob. He hated acknowledging that Allison was dead. When he said things like that, he is reminded that she's gone forever and that this is real.

After a few minutes of crying, he took a deep breath. He wiped away his tears. _Crying isn't going to change anything,_ he reminded himself. Scott looked at his mom who was filled with tears herself and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning away. He grabbed his car keys off the table and swung his backpack over his shoulders. It was time for school. If there was anything he learned over the past few months was that life goes on. He had to continue to live his life, even if half of him died with Allison that night.


	2.

It was currently a half past midnight and Scott was walking down the lonely path with a bundle of red roses in one hand and a bag of takeout in the other. He could feel his heartbeat rise the closer he got to his destination. It's been exactly a year and a half since he came to visit her. Mainly because a lot of craziness has been going on but partially because he couldn't find the courage to come because coming here made things more real. As selfish as it sounded, he was thankful to be occupied because it made it easier to get through the day without missing her - without wishing that he could turn back the hands of time and save her. In the beginning, it was almost impossible to get through the day without breaking down.

When he finally reached the spot, he stopped and gently rubbed the tombstone over the her name. Allison Argent. He closed his eyes as he let the emotions sink in. It was a mixture of guilt and grief. When he opened his eyes, he laid the flowers down in front of the stone then laid a blanket down before taking a seat next to where her body was buried. "Hey Allison. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. It's just been really hard not having you here." He sighed. "I miss you so much." His chest started to tighten a bit as some tears started to form. Despite the cracking in his voice, he began to speak - knowing that if he didn't speak now, he probably never will.

"You were the first girl I ever loved. Before you, I was no one. Practically nonexistent. The only thing I ever wanted to be was noticed. And then you came and you saw me - saw me for who I really was but most importantly, you opened my eyes to a new perspective on life." He paused a moment to wipe his face. "You came in my life during a very strange and confusing time. I was changing into a werewolf and didn't know what was going on. I didn't even know werewolves were a thing but... through my weirdness, you stayed. I never understood why. You were so out my league." he chuckled softly. "I'll never forget the moment when you saw me change and still wanted me. At that exact moment, I knew that I was in love with you and that I wanted to be more - I wanted to a better person for you because you deserved that." he smiled softly as he reminisced on old times.

"I remember when you told me you wanted to spend your life with me"

Flashback*

"I thought things would get back to normal by now. Or at least normal enough so I could pass my classes"

"You'll pass". Allison chuckled as she laid her head on his chest, taking in the scent of her boyfriend - savoring the moment. She closed her eyes, feeling herself drift off. "Could you put some music on…. Please?"

"Yeah, radio?" Scott asked rubbing tiny circles on her arm.

"Use, entune. It has pandora." she instructed him.

Scott reached over and did as he was told.

"I felt like I was going to fall asleep in your arms" she sighed.Scott smiled placing his lips gently on her forehead. "I like it when you fall asleep in my arms."

"I don't. I wake up and you're always gone" Allison said not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"That's only because I don't want to wake you" Scott replied.

"I'd rather just wake up with you."

"You will" He chuckled softly. "High school's only two more years."

"Which is hard enough for normal people to get through" she sighed.

"Hey, what would you say if I could be normal?" he asked her curiously

The question caused her to look up at him a bit confused as to where he was going with it.

"I've been thinking about it ever since we saw her at the hospital. Lydia was bit by an Alpha, right?" He took a quick breath before adding. "Peter told Stiles that if the bite doesn't turn you, it'll kill you. But nothing happened to Lydia."

"Meaning?" she asked. "Meaning what, she's immune?"

"I mean if she is, doesn't that - doesn't immunity mean that you could be cured?" he got up slightly to get a good look into her eyes. "Would you want that?" He asked, searching her eyes for a truthful answer.

"I-I want anything that lets me be with you." she nuzzled her face into his hand. "And not just till the end of high school." she looked down almost scared to say those words.

"Well then you better not get into too good of a college" Scott lightly joked - not fully understanding the depth of her statement. "My grades suck."

"Not just to college" she clarified hoping he would finally understand. "I'm serious." she said looking him dead in the eyes to let him know that she meant every word she was saying.

"I know"

Flashback ends*

"I didn't say it but I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you too" he sighed. "I love you Allison. I've always loved you. I always will love you." He said it with such conviction because he truly believed that a love like what he had with Allison was a once in a lifetime kind of love. He was certain that although his mother was right by telling him that he would find love again, he would never find love as passionate and pure as he did with her.

"I used to think that seeing you with Issac was the most painful and hardest thing I would ever experience in my life but I was so wrong." He shook his head softly as tears fell even more. "This is worse… I would rather see you with him than this"

"She never stopped loving you Scott" A familiar voice said, startling him a bit. He turned to see Lydia Martin standing a few feet away from him.

"Lydia? What are you doing here?" He said as he hurried and wiped the tears from his face.

"I could ask you the same, Mccall" Lydia said with a teasing smirk on her face as she closed the gap between them.

Scott gave her a small smile before scoot over a bit and patting the spot next to him, signalling for her to take a seat. They sat in comfortable silence before he spoke. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." he said sadly. "I should have been there to save her. We were all supposed to graduate together."

"It's not your fault Scott." Lydia shook her hand and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I miss her too but I know my best friend. I know that she would not want you blaming yourself over this."

Scott nodded his head softly. "I know. I just miss her so much."

"Me too." Lydia said. She could feel Scott slowly slipping into depression and decided to change the topic. "What's in the bag?" she nodded at the brown bag beside him.

"Oh. I brought her favorite takeout so we could - uh, have dinner like we used to" he said sheepishly. "I know it's stupid."

"It's sweet." Lydia smiled at him. It was amazing how much one person could change the lives of others. If it weren't for Allison, Scott and her would have never become friends. If someone would have told her at the start of high school, she would be friends with Scott Mccall and Stiles Stilinkski, she would have laughed in their faces. Things have a funny way of working themselves out. "By the way, just to let you know - I was always secretly rooting for the two of you. There's no doubt in my mind that you guys wouldn't have ended back up together." She said as she nudged him softly.

"Me too" He said giving her a smile before handing her some food.

She took the box of chinese take out from Scott and began to devour the delicious sesame chicken. They spent the rest of the night talking and reminiscing on old memories of Allison.


End file.
